Silver Tongues and Blackened Claws
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: This was Co written with darkangel338. Its both our story. Two new women meet the team. They have powers of their own. One is assigned to watch over Bruce and the other must watch Loki. But what happens when the pairs start falling for eachother? And who are these new girls? T for language
1. Buzzed and pissed

A blonde woman slammed her drink onto the bar counter. "Another round!" she yelled. The brown haired woman next to her shook her head.

"Trying to get drunk tonight are we?"

"Tonight? I plan to get drunk before 5." The blonde girl smirked.

"We are leaving for Germany in the morning and I don't plan on flying your ass over the ocean." The brunette said with a frown.

"You worry too much. Don't you know how to have fun?"

"Fun is when we get to Germany, even then I have to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a babysitter. If you recall, I was on my own for 1000 years before you showed up. And I'm doing just fine."

"Fine? You are still moping over me getting you to leave Egypt two thousand years again. I hardly call that fine."

"I liked Egypt. But no we need to go see the new world, it will be soooo fun."

"You just wanna go back so you can hook up with the Pharaohs sons."

"That's not fair. I don't discriminate, it doesn't have to be the Pharaohs sons, it could be the high priest's sons."

"Does the appeal lie in the men, or in the servants obeying your every whim?"

"No need to get upset just because they liked me better than you. I mean I am part cat after all, and you're a bat, right? Don't forget I'm a gift from the god Anubis." The blonde said with a smile.

The brunette glared at her. "At least I'm alive naturally. The only reason you are here right now is because of that serum they gave you." She spat angrily.

The blonde glares and the brunette before turning towards the bartender, "I said give us another drink!" She yelled.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something when a beeping sound came from her pocket. "This isn't over" she said as she stood up to take the call outside.

As the brunette is leaving a guy walks up to the blonde and sits down in the recently occupied seat. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be drinking alone." He says smoothly.

"And a cheesy guy like you should have a better pick up line." The blonde said mater-of-fact.

"You are talking to me aren't you? I'd say it did its job. Now let me do mine and buy you a Cosmo." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and put her drink in front of his face. "Does this look like a Cosmo to you?" She answered her own question before he had the chance. "No, it doesn't, because it is 50 year old Scotch." And with that she downed the rest of it in one drink.

Just then the brunette walks up. "Hey, we got to go. Now." She says with a serious look.

"Well, that's my queue. I have to go. And a piece of advice, ask the next girl what she's drinking before you assume." She says as she starts to stand up.

The guy puts his hand on her shoulder and pushes her back down. "Now I don't remember saying we were done talking just yet." He said.

"I wouldn't piss her off if I were you." The brunette said as she downed the rest of her Scotch.

The blonde gave a sweet grin, "And I don't remember asking to talk to an asshole either. Doesn't look like the night went how either of us planed." And with that she lifted his hand that was on her shoulder off.

"Fuck that hurts." He says trying to get his hand free. He lifts up his other hand in an attempt to punch her.

She grabs his hand midway with her own and twisted his hand behind his back. "I'm not a nice person when I'm buzzed, you should leave." She turns to the brunette and asks, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Fury" she said as she was looking over the bartender's selection of prized bottles.

She sighs, "Now I'm buzzed and pissed that really not a good combination. I think it time for you to go." And she pushes him harder than she meant to and he flies across the bar.

As he runs out, the blonde turned to the brunette who just asked the bartender how much a certain bottle of Scotch was. "It's $250 because that bottle is over 50 years old."

"Yes but is the Scotch over 50 years old?" The blonde asks.

The bartender looked at her confused and opened his mouth. "Of course it is." The brunette pulled three 100 dollar bills out.

"That should cover the bottle, our drinks, and your tip." She picked up the bottle and headed for the doors. "You know you didn't have to hurt the guy. Why didn't you use that golden tongue of yours?"

"SILVER tongue, and where's the fun in that?" She asks sincerely.

The brunette shook her head. "Whatever, lets just get back to the house and grab our bags. Fury said it was important."

"It's always important with him. And why does he only call you, why doesn't he call me, I do have a phone you know."

"Because you don't answer his calls anymore!" the brunette put the keys she had in her hand into a black Ford Avalanche that had flames on the sides of it.

"It's the principal!" She said while getting in the car. "Now, we should go before I change my mind."

They drove off and eventually came to a literal mansion on a hill. As they pulled into the circular gravel drive way the brunette said "We will take the bags that we packed already. You carry them and I'll carry you."

"Fine! I still can't believe your going to make me miss Germany!" The blonde stormed off to get the bags.

The brunette took her shirt off to reveal a black backless tank top. Out of her back came two giant bat like wings. She stretched her wings until the blonde came out.

She came out carrying 6 big suitcases, not even breaking a sweat. "Come on, I want to get there before sunrise."

"Easy for you to say" the brunette said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from the back, "You plus those bags are not light!" She started flapping her wings and began rising slowly but steadily into the air.

"Ohh, poor bat lady has to fly the whole way there. Lets all fell bad for her." The blonde said sarcastically. "What ever happened to first class?"

"Oh shut up" the brunette sighed and flew in the direction of the Helicarrier.


	2. Grand Entrances

"What are you drinking!" the brunette said as she spotted the Helicarrier a mile away.

The blonde looks down at the bottle of Scotch in her hands, finishes the little that is left and drops the bottle. "Nothing!" she calls back innocently.

"That was meant for both of us!" the brunette yells over the wind that picked up. She mumbles "good thing I brought a spare."

"You brought another one? Where?" The blonde asks while examining one of the bags in her hands.

"Don't even think about it!" the brunette scolded. "That one is mine!"

"Not if I get it first!"

"A. I could drop you right now and no one would get it. And B. I hid it so you couldn't find it!"

"Drop me and I'll find the bottle, because YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" She says in a sing song voice.

"No but the bottle would brake and the landing would hurt. Even if your intoxicated." The brunette reminds her.

"But the most important part is YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" She says again in a sing song voice. "It suck that we don't stay drunk long." The blonde said with her words still slightly slurred.

"Well sober up the rest of you. We are landing." The brunette says as she lowers them onto the Helicarrier. "Man I'm tired. And hungry. Think Fury has any meat on this death trap?"

"Hope so, and I don't want to be sober. These meetings are no fun that way."

"Yeah well, lets get this over with. Then I'll take you to Germany… but I am NOT flying over there!" the brunette says as she starts walking into the Helicarrier. "I hear fury, he is this way" They walked threw the corridors till the came upon the meeting room.

"I'm not standing here, I'm going inside." And then she throws open the door with a bang. And drops the bags she was carrying.

"You always have to make an entrance don't you." The brunette says following her in, to find a group of people sitting around a long table and Fury at the front of it.

"Why not? I didn't ask to be here." She turns to look at Fury, "Speaking of, why am I here and not in Germany?"

Fury looks at her and turns to the table. "This is Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Thor, and Bruce Banner." He points to each one as he says it. "Team meet Anisa Hassan and Taisiya Latif." He says pointing to the blonde then brunette.

Anisa is 5 feet 2 inches with long wavy blonde hair. She has an hour glass figure and pale skin. When you look at her eyes you can see two bright emerald green cat eyes staring back. She has the atmosphere of 'don't mess with me' and a look that if it could kill it would be doing just that. Her features are sharp and her lips are bright pink. Her nails look sharp and each one is perfect. She wore her hair down so part of it fell in her face. It was slightly wind blown from the fly there.

Taisiya is 5 feet 7 inches with short straight brown hair. She matched Anisa in figure and skin color, though she seemed to have a slight tan. She wearing a look that nearly says 'here we go again' when she looks at Anisa. Though her atmosphere also has a 'Don't piss me off' thing going on. Her nails were black but sharp looking and all perfect like Anisa's. Her features were slightly less sharp and her lips were more of a lighter shade of pink. Her eyes were grey-blue. Her hair was also wind blown and she looked tired.

"And who are you that you get to yell at Fury?" Tony says.

"I'm the person that doesn't want to be here. And I'm also the person that could rip your throat out before anyone here could stop me." And she flicks one finger at him and her nail elongates into a 3 inch long claw.

"Please don't piss her off right now. And Ani I will give you my hidden Scotch if you stop yelling…. And give me my shirt back!" she said realizing she was still just in her tank top.

"Fine." She says lowering her voice. Turning to Fury, "Why are they here? You know how I feel about working with anyone other than Tai."

"And more importantly I smell meat. So we will be back because flying over a hundred miles to get to this air ship is not easy!" Tai said

Natasha scoffs, "How hard is it really to get on a plane and fly? I mean I know it can be tiring but not that much,"

Tai glared at her. "Ok. Try flying my way then. I had to carry her and those six bags up here threw the wind. I didn't use a pathetic airplane."

Anisa smiles sweetly, "What if I throw you out the window then you can tell her it's not that hard." She starts walking towards her.

Taisiya stops her by saying "No. If you do that I'm going to have to save her dumb ass. And right now, all I want is some meat and milk." She turns toward the door. "I'll be back."

With one last glare at Natasha she walks out following Taisiya.

When they were halfway down the hall, Steve turns to Fury "Okay, I'll bite. Who are they?"

"Freelancers." Fury says solemnly.

"We have freelancers? Why didn't we use them sooner, we've been getting our asses kicked." Natasha says.

He glances at the door "We use them only when we have to."

"I like the blonde girl." Tony says with a smirk

After he says that they hear Anisa yell from down the hall, "She doesn't like you though!"

"She can hear us?" Thor says.

"We both can!" Came Taisiya's response.

Bruce speaks up. "So how far away do they have to be before they can't hear us?"

"Honestly, I'd say off this ship." Fury responded. They all looked at him crazy. After a while, the two girls came walking back in with a couple of bloody steak on plates and tall glasses of milk.

"Are those steaks raw" Steve said as he looked like he was gunna be sick.

"Yes, why is that a problem, Steve?" Anisa asks, with a look on her face daring him to say it is.

"No, no problem."

Anisa plops down in the chair closest to Fury, stretches sideways, and grabs the stake off her plate with her hands and eats. She looks up to every one staring at her. "What?" she says through a mouth full of food.

"Miss Hassan, can you please eat that a little more humanly, like Miss Latif." Taisiya was trying to be polite by using a knife and fork.

"Two things. 1) I don't have the option to be more human." As she says it she raises her hair to show everyone her ears. Which are cat ears. "And 2) don't even start with the _Miss Hassan_ crap. Or I might start calling you 'Little Nicky'" and she takes another bite of her steak.

"Whose little Nicky?" Tony asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get her started Tony, or she'll start talking bout your dad next." Taisiya look at her plate then and Anisa then at her plate before finally sighing. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back." She says as she grabs the meat and walks out of the room.

"You knew my dad?" Tony asks Anisa.

"Yes but that's a story for another night." She says with a wink.

Everyone was staring at Anisa. Their eyes watched her as she ate her meat and took long swigs of the milk. "Who knew? A cat that likes milk!" Tony joked.

"First of all, why the hell is everyone staring at me? And second of all, yes Tony I do like milk, don't you?"

Tony stared at her speechless again. Just then Taisiya walks back in and sits down. Her jaw is covered in red.

"Tai, you have a little something here." Anisa says pointing to a spot on her jaw, "And here," she points to another. "And here." She says making a circular motion with her hand around her mouth.

Taisiya frowned and grabbed some napkins and began wiping off the blood. Tony looked between them before saying "So you're both cats?"

Tai glared at him. "I am not a cat!"

Ani glares at Tai, "What is wrong with being a cat?"

"Cats can't fly! How can he think I'm a cat when we already established I flew us up here!" she avoided the question and made Tony look like an idiot.

"Can I please now assign you two your missions?" Fury asked in an annoyed voice. "This is one reason I hate calling them here." He mumbled.

"We don't want to be here either. And please do, I want this to be over with soon." Anisa said.

"Anisa, you will be watching over Doctor Bruce and Tony in the lab. We do not want the green guy coming out on this ship. We ask that you use your manipulative ability to calm him down. Taisiya will be keeping watch over our latest prisoner, Loki. I want you to keep sharp ears on him and alert us of anything he is up to. Loki is the son of Odin, and brother to Thor. He is trying to take over the world right now and has taken control of agent Barton's mind. Along with several other minds. I do not suggest talking to him."

"Couldn't I be of more use with Loki? Give me ten minutes alone in a room with him and I'll tell you his plan." Anisa says smugly.

"Do you really want her alone with Bruce? I don't think she's the best one to keep him calm." Taisiya says wearily.

"Ya, I don't want to be stuck in a lab all day doing boring things. And if Tony is there I can't promise he comes out alive."

Fury glares at them and says "You will not be swapping missions. We need your silver tongue in the lab and we need your bat hearing in the prisoner cells. Your missions start right now." He turns and leaves them alone.

Bruce turns to Anisa, "You don't have to worry about being bored because I don't need you in the lab." At Anisa's raised eye brow he adds, "I won't let you in the lab."

Anisa laughed at that, "You're going to try to stop me. Not even the Hulk could stop me. Now let's go get this babysitting over with."

Bruce frowned at her. "I don't need a babysitter."

"If you have to say you don't need a babysitter then you need a babysitter." She turns to Taisiya, "Tai if you say anything I will hurt you."


	3. Code Green

Taisiya stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to find a pillow and then head to the prisoners cell." She began walking out the door.

"Oh, yea, and you yell at me for sleeping on the job!" Anisa yells after her.

Thor approached Anisa and laid his right hand on her left shoulder. He looked down at her with a serious expression on his face. "We must warn your friend about my brother Loki."

With a smirk on her face Anisa put her left hand on Thor's right shoulder. "We must warn your brother about my friend."

Thor's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I do not understand Lady Anisa." He dropped his hand to his side.

Taisiya walked back into the room with a pillow under her arm. "One, no one understands Ani half the time. Two, I didn't let a hellicarier blow up, fall out of the sky, and crash into the Pacific ocean now did I?" she said with a smirk.

"You make one mistake 20 years ago and no one lets you forget it." Ani said with a light glare at Tai.

Tai opened her mouth then sighed. "Just don't make the hellicarier go down once again. Okay?" Tai turned on her heels and headed for the prisoners cell.

Ani rolls her eyes, "Come on Bruce lets go." She said and turned around and started towards the lab, not looking back to see if he was following.

* * *

Tai walked into the prisoner's cell and found that a chair had been left there that faced the cell itself. She dropped the pillow near it and turned to face the one called Loki. She gave him an appreciative once over. "I'll say one thing; the bad guys are always the hottest."

"Is that supposed to be a complement mortal?" He asked. He glared at her, "They sent you to watch me?"

"Firstly, my names Taisiya. Secondly I'm not a mortal, oh god of mischief." she said with a smirk. "More like god of flashy cloths. Technically, I don't want to be here either. So don't start complaining."

"What you don't like my clothing?" He asked with false hurt.

"Well, the green complements your eyes, but the armor is out of fashion, and I should know."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"And here I though you where the smart brother. Did I not say 'I'm not mortal'?" she said with a smirk. She locked her eyes onto his.

"Of course your mortal, what kind of trick are you trying to play?"

"You know, I'm tired. I don't have the energy to convince a stubborn headed thing that I'm not mortal. And because of you I have to sleep here." She said as she crossed her arms. She then murmured "Unless you want to be chained to my bedpost."

Tai hears, "Think about what you just said Tai." Ani said form across the ship.

Tai looked from Loki, who had heard her mumble and had a surprised look on his face, to the wall. "Shut up Ani this is none of your business." She said.

Loki chuckled, "Are you talking to an imaginary friend? Hi Ani." He said while waving at the wall.

"Hi Loki, how's jail?" Ani asks loudly.

Loki froze. "Ani, don't break the Loki. And besides, you already know the answer to that." Tai turned to Loki and said "Don't worry, she is on the other side of the ship. I'll keep you safe… for a while." She smirked and laid down.

* * *

Bruce sighed. Ani was a big distraction. In more ways then one. "Ani can you please go to bed or something? You are being a distraction to me and Tony."

"Speak for yourself big guy." Tony said.

"I can't, and trust me I would like nothing more." Ani said.

"I'll be back, I need to call Pepper and check on her." Tony said as she walked out of the lab and down the hall.

"We do not need you here Miss Hassan." He said while putting an equation up on a whiteboard.

"_Miss Hassan? _ I don't let Fury call me that what in hell makes you think I'll let you call me that?" With that she went up close to him and looked up to see his face, "That was a courtesy telling you that. Next time I won't be so nice." She turned around and sat on the work table. "Oh, and by the way, your equation is wrong."

"What do you mean it is wrong? Mis.. I mean Anisa, do you even know what the equation is supposed to do?" Bruce watched her. He went up to her and had to reach around her to grab a remote.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know what the equation does. It is used to locate the Tesseract, but your equation is incorrect. With those small numbers inputted for your variable then your product will not be the desired one. Use a triple digit number for your variable then cut the product in half. You'll be within a 20 mile radius of the cube."

He looked at her stunned, and turned around to see if she was correct. "That's right." He said surprised, "But, how could you possibly know that?"

"When you live for ever you tend to go to collage a lot, or at lest I do. My latest PhD was in Mathematics." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

Bruce looked at her in amazement then coughed. He looked back to toward the table and tried to ignore her presence.

* * *

Tai sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to get any sleep tonight?" She sat up and looked at Loki who was sitting on the floor and starring at her.

"I thought you where here to watch me, not sleep." He said simply.

"Fine, then entertain me so I don't nod off." She said standing up and sitting closer to the glass.

"I am a god; it is not my job to entertain you."

"Whatever, you say. So do you like rain?" she said leaning her head on her hand.

He tilled his head to the side, "Humans, I'll never understand them." And he turned around and put his back to her.

"Oh no you don't. You didn't let this non-human sleep. You don't get to ignore her either." She said with a glare. She took a deep breath and let it out in a high pitch sound (like a bat's echolocation). It was loud enough to annoy Loki and reach Ani's ears, but the rest of the ship had no clue.

"Will you stop that! You know I hate it, and I didn't do anything wrong yet!" Ani yelled loud enough Loki could hear it.

Tai stopped and looked at Loki. "I'm not doing it because of you; I'm doing it because Loki is ignoring me!" Tai said.

"Loki if you don't talk to her I will make sure you never talk to anyone ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Ani yelled

Loki turned around and glared at Tai. "What was that infernal noise!"

Tai shrugged and said "If I tell you, you won't believe me anyways. So why do you wanna take over Earth?"

"What you want me to tell you so you can tell Fury?"

"I could care less what you talk about or your reasons for taking over Earth. My bet is you're bored. Why is your hair so long?"

"Why is your hair so short?" He shot back.

"Flying is hard to do with long hair. Why don't you smell like Thor?"

"You're smelling me?"

"I could smell you the minute I walked in. You smell sweet, almost like blueberries. Yet you also have a strange smell on you. Thor smells like sweat and the repulsive cologne one buys at the cheap store."

Loki smirked. "It does not surprise me that Thor smells unappealing. It does surprise me you find my scent appealing." He said looking at her.

"If you ask Ani, she'll say I've always had a weakness for the green eyes." Tai said smirking. "But don't get too cocky. I can easily throw you off this ship."

"No, if you ask Ani she will say you've always had a thing for the broken guys!" Ani yells.

"Its not my fault he has both green eyes and issues!" she said. Loki just smirked and watched her.

* * *

Bruce was writing on a piece of paper. He was almost done when Ani grabbed it. "Give that back!" he yelled, Tony was still not back and Bruce was beginning to think he wasn't coming back on purpose.

"I need to see what it says I'm supposed to protect you." Anisa says. She dances out of the way as Bruce chases after her.

He began chasing her around the lab. By the sixth lap Bruce was panting and his heart was beating faster. "You're supposed to be keeping me calm!"

She shrugged, "That's not what I heard. Think of this as resistance training, I try to piss you off and you don't let me." She said with a smile.

Bruce huffed in anger. His voice got lower and her yelled "Give me back that paper now!" He ran around a counter and tried to lunge at her.

However, she was faster and managed to keep out of his way. "Come on Brucey you can do better than that." She said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Tai stood up quickly. "Oh no, she didn't." She turned towards the wall and took a couple steps closer to listen better. "Yep, she did."

"Who did what?" Loki asked standing up as well.

All of a sudden a green alarm went off with an alarm yelling _CODE GREEN! THE GREEN GUY IS LOOSE; REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE GREEN!_


	4. Not Good

Hulk took two steps toward Ani and roared. He stood up and his head almost touched the ceiling. His hands started to reach for her.

Ani squared her shoulders; her voice took on a hypnotizing tone, "Hulk sit."

Hulk retracted his hand and shook his head. He tried to reach for her again.

"Hulk, I said sit." She said in the same tone, just more forcefully.

Hulk plopped down onto the floor which caused to whole ship to shake.

Ani smiled at Hulk, "Good Hulk."

Tai ran in threw the door way and skidded to a stop by Ani. "What are you doing! Why is the big guy loose! Why is… he sitting on the floor?"

"Well I thought it would be better if he sat instead of running around." Ani shrugged, "Maybe I was wrong." She turns around towards Hulk, "Hulk-"

"No! He is perfectly good on the floor. Please don't let him stand up!" Tai said shaking her hands. "I thought you were supposed to keep Bruce calm?"

Ani smirked "And I thought you were supposed to watch the prisoner."

Tai opened her mouth and pointed her figure at Ani but didn't say anything. She moved the finger up and down and opened and closed her mouth several times.

"I thought you were a bat not a fish."

"Shut up!" Tai yelled as she sprinted back out the room. She ran down the corridors till she reached the door to the prisoner's room.

As she was about to enter she looked in the window and saw Natasha crying in front of Loki's cell. She saw as he banged on the glass. Tai opened the door and stepped in.

"So that's your game." Natasha said before running out of the room.

Loki looked baffled. Tai smirked and said "Ooo, you got played! And by a mortal no less!"

"Shut up mortal!" Loki yells in frustration.

"I'm not a mortal!" Tai yelled. "I'll show you!" Tai showed him her hands. The hands began to elongate and become sharpened black claws. "See! Not human!"

He stood staring at her speechless, opening and closing his mouth.

Tai let her hands turn back to normal. She crossed her arms and watched Loki's reaction.

"So are you the only… or is Ani one to?"

"Really? How hard is it for you people to understand! I am a bat. Ani is a cat! We are definitely not the same. Try throwing her out a window and see what happens!"

"Why would I throw her out of a window?" Loki raises an eye brow.

"Oh for the love of, you prince types are all the same! Always so arrogant and cocky."

Loki just raised his eyebrows again. Suddenly the whole ship was shaking after what sounded like an explosion. Tai regained her balance and turned towards Loki. "You stay!" she ran out of the room.

* * *

After Natasha left Loki she went to check up on Bruce. As she entered the lab she found Ani next to the Hulk. "Get away from him" she yelled pulling out a stun gun.

Ani put on a scared face, "Why?" she asked with false sacredness.

"What do you mean why! He could harm you!"

"I don't think I can move. What if he attacks me?"

"That's the point! Get away from him." Natasha said watching the Hulk.

"I don't think I can." Ani shudders.

Natasha just stared at Ani. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll talk to Fury and send him over." She ran out.

Ani rolls her eyes, "Stay here. Don't move." She says mockingly. "You wouldn't hurt me huh big guy."

"No hurt pretty lady." He said. Ani nodded her head in approval. She started to walk towards the door when an explosion went off.

"Oh crap," she said as she sprinted out of the room with Hulk on her heels.

* * *

Ani is running towards Tai with Hulk following "Watch him." Ani says then turns around and run to the explosion.

Tai looked up at the big guy. Suddenly another explosion went off and Hulk hit his head on the wall. He growled and focused his eyes onto Tai. "Now way" Tai said before sprinting after Ani yelling "Ani I swear I didn't do anything!" Hulk was crashing threw the corridor after her.

Ani looks back to see an enraged Hulk. She stops and says "Hulk stop." In a hypnotic voice.

Tai hid behind Ani as Hulk skidded to a halt. "Thanks." Tai said as she stepped out from behind Ani.

"You left the prisoner again! And you say I'm irresponsible." Ani says.

"Ah man!" Tai sprinted back towards the prisoner's cell. As she burst through the door she saw Loki sneaking up on Phil who was holding a weapon to Loki. With out thinking she sprinted towards Phil and knocked him aside into the wall. He hit his head and was unconscious. Loki's scepter went into Tai's back and she gasped. He pulled it out quickly and just stared at her in shock.

Just as Tai drops to the floor Ani runs in. Loki vanished into thin air. Ani strode over to Tai's body and glanced at it. "You will pay for this, you better hope you never see me again Loki. I will make you wish you weren't immortal!"

"Please stop yelling." Tai said as she stood up. She looked down at herself and lifted her shirt up. The wound was gone. "Man, he ruined my favorite shirt!"

Someone gasped. The two spun towards the sound and found Thor was in the prisoner cell. At that moment Loki becomes visible next to the control panel. "My brother is about to take a long trip." And he pushes the button and releases Thor's cell.

Just as Thor plunged downward Hulk walked in. "I'll get" he said before jumping through the whole.

"Hulk no!" Ani yells and jumps out after him.

"Not again." Tai says before walking towards the edge. She glared at Loki before jumping after them. As Tai shot downward through the air she managed to gain enough speed to catch up to Ani who was holding onto Hulk.

Right as Tai grabbed onto Ani's foot Loki ran to the edge and watched them.

"I know I've flown with you enough times that you think you can fly, BUT YOU CAN'T!" Tai yelled while two giant wings come out of her back.

As they are flying upward Ani says, "I knew you would catch me."

Tai sighed as she flapped her wings. Hulk was not light. She looked to where they had jumped from but couldn't see Loki. As they got closer to the air ship she stretched out her hand. When she could almost touch it something shot into her arms. As she looked at it her vision blurred. "Ani, problem." She said before they started to fall.

Tai lost her grip on Ani and they drifted apart. Just as Ani was about to grab her, a helicopter came out of nowhere and Loki leaned out. He smirks at Ani before grabbing Tai and pulling her in.

"Shit" Ani yelled before two green hands pulled her backwards. Her head smacked into something so hard it knocked her out.


End file.
